<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Home in Need by GodAwfulWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677590">A Home in Need</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodAwfulWriter/pseuds/GodAwfulWriter'>GodAwfulWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VA-11 Hall-A (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Homelessness, Inappropriate Humor, POV First Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:41:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodAwfulWriter/pseuds/GodAwfulWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jill, being the irresponsible adult she is, lost her house. Now she’s left all alone... in Glitch City. Dana doesn’t like that so she’s out to get her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jill Stingray/Dana Zane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Home in Need</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Glitch City is one of those places that you should never really spend too much time outside in. There’s crooks around every corner waiting to do unreasonable things to you. Murder, rape, rob. It’s a terrifying thought sometimes to even take a step outside of my cozy apartment. Having to leave Fore doesn’t help that much either. </p>
<p>Tonight wasn’t any exception. Especially with the rain, it doesn’t seem to be letting up. It’s creating way more fog then I’m comfortable being in. I had to be outside though. Due to some.. debatably irresponsible choices in spending, I lost my apartment. It was pretty sudden. I tried to argue against the landlord, they didn’t care that I went homeless. Not that I’m too surprised.</p>
<p>I’ve been standing outside my apartment complex for awhile now wondering what exactly I’m going to do with my belongings. I’m told that if I don’t take them out in a week's time then they’re going to be “taken care of” they phrased it. They even decided to take Fore. I swear if even so much as a finger is laid on him, I’ll give them hell.</p>
<p>That’s when the thought dawned on me, what the hell am I gonna do tonight? With all that anger and thought about the apartment and Fore I totally forgot about what I should do. I’ll just have to resort to a friend’s place. The only issue is that it’s late so they might not even be awake to let me in.</p>
<p>Alma definitely wouldn’t be awake at these hours. She thrives off of her beauty sleep. Dorothy probably isn’t home at these hours. Gil is doing whatever Gil does at these hours. Sei and Stella would definitely take me in, I fear they’d make it a huge thing though. Boss.. yeah. That may just be my best bet, despite its awkwardness.</p>
<p>I pull out my phone and dial in her number. The ringing gave me some time to think about what to do, and by the time I had I heard a voice in my ear. “Hello? Jill? Why are you calling so late? Did something happen on your way home from the bar?”</p>
<p>The immediate worry that Boss showed without me having to say anything was charming. Almost like a mother of sorts. That being said, I don’t think me calling warrants panic right off the bat. “Well, no.. kind of? Well, something happened and I need your help.”</p>
<p>“Tell me. I can help with anything you’d like.” </p>
<p>“I need a place to stay. Just for the night. In the morning I can call Alma and—“</p>
<p>“Where are you right now?” Her voice is sudden and demanding. “Please don’t tell me you’re just idly standing outside right now. In fact, don’t tell me you’re standing outside at all.”</p>
<p>“H-Heheh.. yeah, well about that.” That was a bad idea. I can hear the sound of the phone dropping onto the floor. Along with the sound of footsteps going back and forth closer and further from the mic. What could she possibly be doing? </p>
<p>The thumping continued for what I think is at least a minute or two. It felt way longer, just staring out into the mist of the night while waiting on her response. It was actually pretty scary. It makes you think a horror movie villain is going to pop out or something like that. Okay let’s maybe not think like that.</p>
<p>“Where are you right now?” Boss returned to the phone with even more vigor than before. “I’m going to come get you now. It’s suicide just walking around by yourself.”</p>
<p>It’s hard to come up with words for things like this. I could say a lot. I’m tempted to just flat-out deny her offer and walk there myself. That’d probably leave her and, admittedly, me horrified now that I think about it. “I’m in front of my apartment complex.” The sooner she got her, the sooner I could sleep and get tonight over with. “Boss, if you’re going to come over just please be safe.”</p>
<p>“Don’t give that any worry. Just make sure nobody is around, okay? I’m going to hang up now. If anything seems remotely wrong then call me immediately.” Boss didn’t even wait for an answer from me, she just hung up the phone. I can only imagine her sprinting her way over to my house now. I’ll be surprised if she can even find her way here without getting lost.</p>
<p>I put my phone away and lean against the building. I only now start to notice just how wet I feel in the rain. Not to mention cold. Due to my sudden removal from this building I wasn’t even able to grab a new change of clothes which left me in my bartending uniform. It’s warmer than I expected it to be, but still not warm enough. It’s drenched now. Along with my hair, I feel its wetness against the back of my neck. It makes me shiver not only because of the temperature, but damn if it isn’t one of the most uncomfortable sensations ever. This whole situation sucks.</p>
<p>The time passes and I suddenly see a figure in the mist. At first I thought it was Boss, but I was wrong. The figure’s tall, much taller than Boss. And their general body build is much more wide. Despite my entire bodily instincts telling me to walk the other way and call, I stay there. </p>
<p>As they walk, well, stumble down the sidewalk their face becomes visible. Scratch that. Recognizable. It’s.. Donovan D. Dawson. He’s holding what I can only assume to be a jumbo-sized beer in his hand, go figure. The out-of-reality look on his face made it clear as day through the fog that he’s drunk. I don’t remember serving him tonight though, so he must’ve gone some other place. I would believe it if he hopped from place to place often. </p>
<p>I try to ignore him. Talking to him now would be more effort than what it’s worth. Though, I suppose fate has different opinions than I. I feel a hand placed on my hip, my hand readily slapping it away. “Hey, be mindful of whose hand you’re hitting.” He says through slurred words. I sigh and look up, seeing him taking a step back. “The hell’re you doin’ out so late? Unless you’re whorin’ I suggest you take yourself back inside. Though, I don’t think I’d mind if you were. I’m drunk enough to let the bust size slide for now.”</p>
<p>“I’m not.” Somehow even when it seems like his consciousness is on the brink of fading, he manages to spew dumb shit like that. If he didn’t come to the bar from time to time I’d definitely have a word or two more for him. But personally I’d like to keep my job so I can get my apartment back. “I can say the same for you. Why are you out here?”</p>
<p>“I thought I made that obvious. Looking for prostitutes. Tits, ass. Big. Honestly I need it today.” His speech was cut off by him taking a large swig of his beer. If he passes out, that’s for the criminals to take care of. Not me. “One of my employees started bitching today over something about hating the articles he writes and stuff. Telling me that if I don’t make a change that he’ll quit or whatever...”</p>
<p>From there he just started going on. It was actually really annoying. When I’m in the bar I have a reason to listen to this because it’s my job. Now? It’s not. I’m almost tempted to tell him off, but I do the next best thing— ignore him. It’s a load of business talk anyway. Something I am not awake enough to deal with.</p>
<p>My phone suddenly rings, scaring me half to death. “Sorry. I need to take this real quick. It’ll only be a moment.”</p>
<p>“Please, be my guest. I’ve got time here. Wouldn’t bother talkin’ to you if I didn’t.” Mr. Donovan turns around for the time being.</p>
<p>I pick up the call. Before I can even get a word in Boss said. “Are you okay? Did anything happen?”</p>
<p>“Nothing much beside some drunk showing up. Started talking my ears off.”</p>
<p>“I can hear you, y’know.” Donovan replies, just for his drink to go down the wrong pipe and send him coughing. I almost feel bad for chucking.</p>
<p>“Alright. I’ll be there in a few minutes. Just wanted to give you a heads up.” And just like that she quickly hangs up again. I close the phone and take a few steps toward Donovan, patting his back in an attempt to stop the coughing.</p>
<p>“Thanks...” It took a minute but it went away, leaving him shaking his head. “Hey, kid. Mind if I ramble for a minute?”</p>
<p>“Sure. As if you totally weren’t before.”</p>
<p>“Didn’t I tell you something about that sarcasm of yours before?” He scolds me like I’m some kind of child. “Anyway. I’ll start with a question. What are your opinions on love?”</p>
<p>“That’s... an odd start to a conversation.” I’m not quite sure where he’s going with this. Something tells me I don’t really want to know. But I suppose I’ll humor him. “I guess it’s just two people making each other happy and sticking out for each other. Kissing, hugging, having sex. All of that. It’s not something you have to have, but it’s something that life would be boring without.”</p>
<p>“You’ve got the general idea, kid. Not bad. Though you’re missing a bit.” Taking what I assume is the last drink of his bottle, he throws the glass onto the pavement and breaks it. Scary. “Love is a crash course. One that you’ve gotta be willing to take in order to find that ‘special someone’ or whatever dumbasses like to call it. In reality it’s not someone who’s special, it’s just someone who’s willing to put up with your bullshit the most.”</p>
<p>“And how do you know this? From the way I hear it, it sounds like you’re experienced.”</p>
<p>“I’ve had several wives. Not to mention non-serious girlfriends back in school. I was actually somewhat of a jock back then believe it or not.” Trust me, Mr. Donovan. I believe you. “My current wife and I have been together for awhile now, cheating on each other. Which in theory is a bad relationship. But the fact that we’re still together means something must be working. Coulda easily left me by now. Has she? No. And I have no plans on leaving her.”</p>
<p>I’m taken aback by his twisted yet stable logic. I always forget that despite how crude this guy is, he has a few brain cells left in him that the booze and sex hasn’t taken. “But aren’t you unhappy with her?”</p>
<p>“Of course I am. Every day of my life I tell myself that I SHOULD probably leave the bitch. But there’s always something stopping me. I realize that, despite how big a bitch she is, she treats me exactly how I want to be treated. With respect. It’s pretty weird. Every morning I wake up with breakfast and a goodbye kiss before heading off to work.” He places his hands in his pocket, looking down to the ground. “I guess what I’m trying to say is; love is weird. It’ll never be as straightforward as some movies and media try to make it out to be.”</p>
<p>“I guess so..” I don’t know what much else to say. I think this is the first time I’ve seen him when he wasn’t cocky or pissed. If you booze him up enough he starts to actually sound like a real human being. “Is there any point that I was the one who had to hear this?”</p>
<p>“Not really. Though I feel you could use it. From the little I know about you and the people who show up at that bar, normal is foreign to you.” He isn’t wrong. Even people I enjoy there like Stella and Sei are pretty weird when you think about it.</p>
<p>“Well, thank you. It’s nice to know you care somewhat about me.”</p>
<p>“If I accept that blatantly false statement, can we go back to that whole whoring thing?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>